


Under The Mistletoe

by bookworm2017



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Arguing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm2017/pseuds/bookworm2017
Summary: Prompt: Prinxiety avoiding each other at the Christmas party because they know Patton is trying to get them under the mistletoe





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, sanders-specs

Virgil ducked into the kitchen, pausing for a moment to recollect his breathing before peaking back out into the party. He seemed to have lost Patton, at least for the time being. 

He let out a relieved breath, slumping against the wall. He never would’ve agreed to come to the holiday party if he’d known that Roman—his longtime crush—was going to be here. He hadn’t even known Patton was in any way acquainted with the other man. Yet here he was. Virgil had taken one look at him and ran, too embarrassed and awkward to do anything but. 

The whole party, Patton’s been trying to get Virgil to go and talk to him. Even more, he seemed to be trying to get Roman over to Virgil as well. Roman seemed just as determined to avoid Virgil as Virgil was to avoid him, which Virgil couldn’t blame him for. It seemed that whenever they actually talked to each other, it always ended in some sort of argument. It seemed that Roman didn’t even like Virgil, and Virgil wasn’t going to let the other man break his heart first. 

Of course he would, a small voice in his head whispers, you’re useless and pathetic. He deserves someone better. 

Virgil shrugged off the words. Though they were right, he didn’t have time to dwell on them because in that moment Patton bursts through the door. 

“Virgil there you are!” Patton exclaims. “Logan said he saw you coming in here.” 

“Traitor,” Virgil mutters under his breath. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing!” Virgil says, straightening and walking over to the island which held all of the snacks and drinks. “I was just getting something to eat.” 

“Perfect! You can bring Roman something too!” Patton says. 

Virgil rolls his eyes. “Will you please stop with that Pat? I told you, he doesn’t like me that way.” He grabbed a handful of pretzels and started for the door again. Maybe if he locked himself in the upstairs bathroom, he could hide until everyone left. That way he could avoid his crush and his best friend. 

“But how do you know if you’ve never talked to him?” Patton asks in an almost whiny voice. 

“I have talked to him,” Virgil defends, ignoring how Patton was following him uncomfortably close. “And if you remember, we can’t seem to get along.” 

“That was one time, though,” Patton says. 

“It was more than one,” Virgil argues back. “Just leave it, Pat.” He ducks back into the living room, leaving Patton staring after him. 

 

Just leave it huh? Patton didn’t think so. It was so clear that Virgil and Roman had feelings for each other, but they both absolutely refused to admit it to each other. It had taken weeks and weeks of questioning, prodding, and carefully placed questions for Patton to get Virgil to admit it to him. Getting him to talk to Roman, and Roman to him…

Sighing, Patton walks over to where Logan was sitting on the couch. “No such luck, I assume,” he says. 

Patton sighs again, snuggling close to his boyfriend. “How am I going to get them to see that they’re crazy for each other?” 

“Perhaps it is best left alone, Pat,” Logan says. “After all, it is not wise to force someone to admit their feelings if they’re not ready.” 

“That’s the thing!” Patton exclaims, then shoots an apologetic smile at some other guests, who gives him a concerned look. “Virgil’s never going to be ready. If I can just get them to admit their feelings to each other, they’ll open up a little.” 

Logan shakes his head. “I don’t know, dearest.” 

Patton leans back, thinking. He runs his eyes over the party. People were dancing to the Christmas music, talking and laughing with each other. Roman was over by the fire place, telling a story to a few friends, and Virgil was on the other side of the room, munching on a plate of pigs in a blanket by himself.

Then, all of a sudden, there was something hanging above Virgil’s head. Their friend, Valerie, exclaimed that she’d caught him, and he looked over at her with an amused smile when he saw the mistletoe. He gave Valerie a kiss on the cheek at her insistence, and she walked away looking satisfied. Virgil rolled his eyes, but the ordeal had given Patton an idea. He shot to his feet, startling his boyfriend a little, and rushed over to Valerie. 

“Can I borrow that for a while?” 

This…was not going as well as Patton had hopped. He kept trying to get Roman and Virgil together in a way that didn’t seem too obvious, or in a way that either of them could tell, but it seemed that once he got one person in place, the other would disappear. Once he’d gotten Roman and Terrance together, which both of them had laughed about, another time he got Virgil and Logan (Patton would rather not think about that idea. For their part, they simply looked at each other, said “no” and went in opposite directions). 

Patton tried for a good hour before he collapsed against the wall. The two boys were still on opposite sides of the room. It seemed like they were intentionally avoiding him! Well…he supposed he wasn’t being too conspicuous. 

“Okay, as entertaining as this has been,” Valerie says, joining him by the wall, “do you want some help?” 

“Please,” Patton says. 

Valerie smirks and winks at him before walking over to Virgil. Patton took that to mean that he was supposed to have Roman. 

“Patton!” Roman says when Patton goes to stand by him. “Fantastic party, my friend. I’m having a blast.” 

Patton grins. “Thanks! Hey, do you think you can come…” Patton trailed off as he noticed Valerie walking with Virgil over by the door. 

“Come where?” Roman asks. 

“Oh!” Patton says, “um…with me! To Logan. Yeah we’re having this debate over who’s the real hero in Inside Out. I think it’s Joy, but Logan seems to think that it’s Sadness.” 

“Hmm, yes I can see how that would be a tricky topic,” Roman says. “Very well! I shall help settle this debate.” 

Patton grins and starts making his way over to the couch, which was just by the door of the house. Logan also happened to be sitting there—thank goodness he was in the right spot at the right time—reading a book. 

Virgil’s back was to them, and Patton was keeping Roman distracted, so as they passed, he didn’t see Valerie ‘fall’ into Virgil, pushing him into Roman…as well as knocking Roman’s drink onto his white shirt. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, clumsy me!” Valerie says, then with a smirk at Patton, disappeared back into the crowd. 

“Watch where you’re going, Princey!” Virgil exclaims, turning to glare at the other man. 

Roman, though, just glared at him and turned and rushed away to the bathroom. It all happened so fast that Patton couldn’t even begin to pull out the mistletoe.   
Virgil looks at Patton and sighs. “Give it up Pat,” he mumbles before walking away. 

Pouting, Patton joins Roman on the couch. “It was a noble effort,” Logan says without looking up from his book. 

“You weren’t even watching!”

Logan looks up at him and leans over to give him a sweet kiss. When he pulls away, Patton blinks. “Not that I’m complain, but what was that for?” 

Logan pointed up and Patton realized he’d been holding the mistletoe in a way that it hung over the two of them. He sighed, setting it down in his lap as Logan returned to his book. 

 

That rotten Virgil. Roman dabbed frantically at his shirt, hoping beyond hope that it wouldn’t stain. This was a nice shirt, and he didn’t want to have to go through the trouble of getting a new one. 

It seemed futile though. The soda just would not go away. Sighing, he admitted defeat and headed back into the party, where he saw Virgil putting his coat on back by the door. Anger filled him. He was just going to knock soda into Roman’s favorite shirt and then just leave? Roman could not allow that. He marched over to the other boy. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

Virgil looked up and glared at him. “Where do you think, Princey? Home.” 

“You’re not even going to apologize for this?” Roman motions to his shirt. 

Virgil shrugs. “It’s not my fault you weren’t watching where you were going.” 

Roman’s mouth hangs open. “My fault? You’re the one who bumped into me!” 

“Ah, but see it’s not my fault I fell back.” 

“You should have been more aware of your surroundings!” 

Virgil opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off

“Aha gotacha!” a voice exclaims. 

Roman and Virgil both freeze and look up, seeing the dreaded mistletoe hanging above them. they look back and see Patton standing on the armrest of the couch, holding on to Logan’s hand for dear life as he stretched his entire body out with the stick that held the plant. Logan, for his part, was holding a book in one hand, seemingly unimpressed with the spectacle. 

“Now,” Patton says, breathing hard, “You…have…to kiss.” 

Virgil and Roman make eye contact for a second before they both drop it. “I’m not kissing him!” Virgil exclaims. 

Roman straightens at that. “What? Am I not kissable? Am I not worthy of the great Virgil Sander’s lips?” 

“Like I would want to kiss you,” Virgil says, glaring at the other boy. “You irritate me, make fun of everything I like. Why would I want to?” 

“Because I am an amazing kisser!” Roman exclaims, taking a step towards him. “Most people would be falling all over themselves to get a taste of these.” He motions to his lips dramatically. 

“Okay, first, ew. Second, why would I want what everyone else is after?” 

“Maybe you just don’t know what your missing.” 

“Apparently I don’t.” 

“Then maybe you should figure that out.” 

“Maybe I should.” 

Roman grabbed Virgil by his shirt and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. It didn’t take long for the two of them to melt into the kiss, wrapping each other up in their arms. 

Behind them, Patton lost his balance and fell to the floor, taking the mistletoe with them. Logan leaned over the couch to check if he was alright, then shrugged and went back to his book when Patton gave a thumbs up. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the partygoers just looked on in confusion of what they had just witnessed.


End file.
